


Newsies OC Week Day 2

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Series: Newsies OC Week 2018 [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, I like making my characters suffer, OC, Other, The Refuge, Wow, but still, i mean the prompt was angst, newsies oc, newsies oc week, oc week, snyder - Freeform, snyder and the refuge, this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Newsies OC Week Day 2: Angst





	Newsies OC Week Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to suffer my friends  
> This takes place in the Refuge, so if you are not comfortable with anything that might happen there, be warned

Rose could not see anything in the inky blackness of the cold basement of the Refuge. She could barely focus on staying conscious past the ringing in her ears and her stomach churning. She was laying half-dead on the stony ground, and she could feel warm, sticky liquid dripping down her back from the new carvings that were left there. 

Snyder had just left her after a “one-on-one session” to “help” her. Instead of actually helping, he had taken something from her that she could never get back, hurt her like no one else had, and left her on the basement floor. 

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she tried to keep her mind off of what had just happened to her. She was desperate to think of anything besides the pain that she went through.

As her mind swam, she randomly started thinking about drawing. God, she wish that she had some paper and charcoal. Days laying on the apartment floor with her mother, sketching the ideas spurred from her imagination come back to her. She thinks of the hot summer days spent drawing, and suddenly her mind takes a dark turn.

Thinking of heat takes her mind back to the fire, and the death of her mother, and the pain, pAin, pAIN, and suddenly all Rose can focus on is an agonizing feeling across her whole body. The burns that have yet to heal from the fire, the bruises from the streets, and the worst, the injuries that were given to her only minutes before. She screams in agony as the memories and wounds take over her mind, and the best she can do is curl up in a ball on the cold, wet floor and pray for something to help her in any way at all. 

A few days spent in the basement and Rose is completely broken. She doesn’t even respond to Snyder anymore. Whenever he does anything to her, she takes the pain silently and does not make a singe noise or let any of her feelings show. Every day she sleeps on the cellar floor and is woken up by the pounding if heavy boots on the stairs, coming to torture her further. 

However, after about a week in the basement, Snyder comes down and yanks her up by the arm. She just stares at him with her empty eyes face completely blank. 

“If you aren’t gonna give me any reaction, you’re no use to me,” he spits in her face. He grabs her hair and drags her up the stairs, past the other kids in the Refuge, and throws her out the door. 

“Have fun, sweetheart,” he says as he shuts the door, leaving her on the ground. After a few minutes, Rose stands up agonizingly slow and stares at the Refuge. Then she turns and walks away, her soul and heart just as empty as her stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow I hope you guys like it


End file.
